Till the Death of Me
by Crayexx
Summary: Aileens family was slain by hunters of her kind, well almost all of them. Max is her sire, and she has to go to him when she has no where else to go. As a slightly new vampire who hid in bars and dark corners all her life to survive, how does she take Santa Carla? I guess it helps that is is the "Murder Capital of the World". Paul x OC
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

"Take this you filthy blood suckers!" Voices yelled. Screams of agony echoed against the cave walls as three girls fell to the ground, another hesitated to, with a wooden stake to the heart, but soon fell to the ground with the others. One of the intruders lighting her body in flames, not stopping to watch the flames dance around, bringing heat to the cold of the cave.

"Marlene!" One of the girls yelled out to the remains of her friend before trying to run over to the fire, her eyes glowing yellow as she stared at the ones responsible. Her blonde hair was a mess from the sleeping arrangements that night and the back of her shirt was ripped from snagging something during the fall. The hunters looked scared but charged at her anyway, this time with a match and some type of spray. They weren't hesitant to spray into the fire at all, letting Abby light up in flames before he screams were the next to die out quickly.

"Abby!" Another girl, Victoria, shouted her short brown hair barely moving as she tried to tackle Abby to the ground before the hunters got to her, but she was too late. Her friend, sister even, was the next to go. It was her turn to get the revenge for her family, the only one left was Aileen, the newest member to their family, but not that she lacked the years of the immortality. None of them did.

"Run!" Victoria yelled at Aileen, trying to fight the three men who looked were crowding around her, they knew that was there best bet to take out one at a time, it'd be quicker to team up. They were experienced, Aileen and Victoria noticed. "Run!" Victoria shouted against, still facing off with the three men. "You have to go! Go find Max! He'll know what to do!" Those were the last words Aileen had heard before she took off, having the enhanced speed then humans really paid off at this moment.

Aileen was breathing heavily, not that she needed to, but she needed to hear something, anything. The sounds of the hunters were long gone but that didn't stop the girl from running. She was trying to think clearly. "Gotta find Max. I have to find Max!" She repeated out loud, never looking back to the cave where her sisters bodies were last in.


	2. Chapter 1

Three weeks. It's been three weeks since my family was massacred. Three weeks since the last things I ever heard from them was their screams. Three weeks since Victoria told me to go tell Max what had happened to them all, to our family. Three weeks that I have been avoiding Santa Carla to find Max, it's not that I didn't want to, okay maybe it was. But how can you expect to tell someone that their family, the ones they worked so hard to create, died in the matter of minutes? It's not easy to do, hell I've barely started to even try to find our sire. Surely he could feel that something was wrong, unless that was an old tale that he told us many years ago to keep us from doing anything bad. I'd finally decided to go to Santa Carla, find Max, tell him what happened and watch how he reacted.

The trip from Georgia to California was not an easy one to make with limited time during the night. I couldn't just do what humans do and ride all night, there were multiple stops before sunrise at cheap motels that screamed "Murder me". Even the managers of the motels seemed like they were ax murderers, but I could take them, they would probably just end up as my food that night, luckily none of them did. I spent most of the journey flying but flying that must distance can take a tole on your body after awhile. You start to forget how to walk and the feeling of the ground under your feet feels foreign.

Finally after days of traveling over thousands of miles, my feet finally touched down on the stop, Santa Carla. The sign stood out against the miles of nothing else on the road, and as I walked passed it I stopped to look at the back of the sign, "Murder Capitol of the World". I laughed at the words, Marlene told Victoria, Abby and I about that sign when she had returned from her trip here. She was the oldest and decided she needed to tell to Max that we had a permanent residence in Atlanta. Marlene told us about how she saw the people who wrote it on there and decided to be ironic and make them her snack that night. She always was the more sadistic than the rest of us. She also spoke about lights of Santa Carla, that it was always much different than the lights of home.

Even from the start of Santa Carla I could see the lights of the boardwalk shining above some trees in a halo effect, I'm not sure if it was the vampire vision or what, but it was nice to know I was finally somewhere I had family still alive, even if it was only one person.

Cars drove past as I walked down to the boardwalk. I'm pretty sure that where Marlene said Max's store was, a video store I think. I walk was quiet for the most part, well until you get closer to the crowed destination. Hoots and hollers were heard down the road and soon the sounds of motorcycles sounded through the air, sounding closer than they were. I stopped walking and turned my head around to see the source of the noises that broke the slight peace. Headlights shone as got bigger as they came closer and closer and I kept my eyes on them, there were four of them. I turned back around and started walking, my attention getting lost by some drunk people on the other side of the road who seemed to appear out of nowhere. I continued my walk to the stoplight and waited for the sign to change for people to walk without being hit by a car.

"Need a ride?" A voice asked from next to me. I gazed over to the voice, it was the four motorcycles and on the bikes for four guys, one girl and a kid. The older men looked like classic bikers around here, black leather and long hair, just wild. The girl had extremely curly brown hair and her brown eyes held a sort of sadness to them. She rode with, presumably, the leader of the "pack". The kid had dusty brown hair and rode with the only brunette guy. I looked back over the sign, cars still driving with no thought of stopping. "Hey. You hear me, girl?." The voice came again he sounded like he was joking, it was from one of the blondes, he had wild hair and a mesh shirt with ripped pants. His blue eyes looked as wild as his hair.

"I'm good." I replied quickly, noticing the sign changed for people to walk. I started walking and heard them rev their engines, not looking back. Luckily they drove off.

* * *

The boardwalk was amazing. The lights, sounds, smells, people, they were all new to me. Atlanta was nothing like this. Rides were scattered around the area as well as food venders. Game stalls were set up around the area and many people stood at them trying to win. The smells of food ran together so it was hard to tell what was around. I laughed to myself, thanking god I wasn't here when I was a newborn, it would have been killer on the senses. The people were strange, everyone had different styles to them, and the ones who seemed the same hung around each other so there wasn't much blending to them at all. I noticed it mainly was inhabited by teenagers or young people in general. The only ones who looked over twenty were the shopkeepers and some who worked at the vendors, but everyone else was young looking.

Shops lined the area, and it seemed it didn't exactly blend either. Jewelry shops, restaurants, book stores, comic book stores, Halloween store – even though it's June-, clothing stores, but I didn't see Max's store. "Might as well ask someone..." I muttered to myself, pulling me legs out of the spot they felt stuck to. I headed into the comic book store because there was barely anyone in there, plus it was the closest thing I saw. I stepped in and the smell of paper hit my nose as I made my way over to the counter. Abby would have loved it here, she always loved reading comic books. I smiled slightly as I remember her always dragging me or Vanessa to the nearby book store that sold comics as well. She once spent an hour in there reading them and deciding which one to buy. She ended up buying six.

My thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of someone watching me. I turned around and saw a head drop down below a row of comics. I turned back and jumped when I saw a dark haired boy standing there. I a hand over my heart and took a breath.  
"You new here?" He asked. He had a rather deep voice for a kid who looked maybe fourteen or fifteen, sixteen at the most. His dark hair matched his eyes as he looked at me, scanning over my clothes, at least I _hope _it as my clothes. He didn't look the type to do anything else.

"Is it that obvious?" I questioned, messing with the sleeve of my light pink cardigan.

"Never seen you around before," He said, moving from around the counter over to lean against a column. "Notice anything.._unusual_ about Santa Carla yet?"

"Well, I mean, everything unusual when you aren't from around here isn't it? Everything's strange when you're a stranger." I said, remembering what Vanessa would always say when we moved around and would complain about it being weird. The guys face never changed.

"I mean unusual as in, someone you don't see as normal." He said,

I furrowed my brows, "Isn't that what unusual means?" Another boy joined the conversation, it was the one I saw duck behind the comics when I walked in.

"What my brothers trying to say is, seen anything...supernatural?" The new guy tried to explain. Are they being serious? I held back a laugh, as I remembered that a vampire was standing right in front of them and shook my head.

"Not that I've noticed. But then again I have only been here for maybe twenty minutes. Plus I haven't exactly been looking." I replied. That _was _kind of true. I was looking for Max and he did count as supernatural.

"Edgar, this is my brother Alan. We're the Frog brothers." The Rambo looking one introduced, motioning to him and..Alan?

"I'm Aileen, nice to meet you. Though this is a strange meeting isn't it? Do you do this with all your customers?" I asked.

"Only the ones we don't want to see fall victim to the supernatural killings around here." Edgar said and I nodded,

"I'll that as a compliment then." I said, watching as Edgar elbowed Alan. Apparently it was a sign to do something because Alan left to grab something and returned with a comic in his hand.

"Here." He said handing it out to me. I shook my head at the offer.

"I don't read comics. I only came in here for directions." I explained, watching as his hand never moved.

"Think of it as a survival guide." He said and I took it. _Vampires Everywhere_. It took all I had not to laugh at it. I nodded in acceptance and took it. "Our numbers on the back, and pray you won't have to call us." He explained.

"Can I get those directions now?" I asked.

* * *

Alan gave me the directions to Max's video, though he seemed a little hesitant, but still gave them none the less. Turns out Max's store was closer than I thought, in fact I passed it once, not quite sure how I did that since it had a huge sign on it that said "Max's Video" but I managed to ignore it the first time. A girl with dark skin took at the counter and Fang, Max's dog, jumped up at the sound of someone entering the store. I took it that he remembered me from the way his tail started wagging at the sight of me. He ran over to me and almost took me down but I rubbed his head.  
"Hey Fang, long time no see, huh bud?" I said to him as he dropped back to all fours. I walked over to the girl at the counter.

"Welcome to Max's Video. Can I help you find something? We have a wide range of movies from romance, horror, adventure, comedy." She explained. Pointing to the signs that read each genre. The store looked nice, a lot of movies on shelves which I guess is a good idea for a movie store.

"Actually I was wondering if you could help me find _someone._" I replied. Her face went confused. "Is Max here?" I asked. Her eyes lit up for a moment, as she nodded.

"He's in the back, I can go get him for you." She said, moving away from the counter and walking into the back room. I heard her knock faintly and say that someone was here for him. She came back out and resumed her position by the register. "He'll be out in just a minute." She said. Leaning against the counter. I heard the door open and out came a man who looked around the age of forty. His glasses bounced back the lights of the store and his brown hair was looking classy as ever. He came over tot he counter but stopped once his eyes landed onto me.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you only to com-" He started, his voice not mad but confused.

"You know I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important."

* * *

**A/N - So here it is! The first official chapter of 'Till the Death of Me. I hope you enjoyed it, I actually kind of liked writing it. **


	3. Chapter 2

Max eyes flickered over to me and then to Maria. "Can it wait until later?" He asked. I looked down and sighed, contemplating it. I then shook my head.

"You might want to hear about it as soon as you can. You need to decide what to do about it." I replied, deciding it really wasn't going to change anything if he hears it now or later. They wouldn't be back if he heard it now, but they also wouldn't back back if he heard tomorrow. Max sighed, his eyes scanning the few people in the store that were browsing, then his eyes flicked over to the doorway, I guess watching as the people walked by, maybe seeing who else would come it. He eyes stuck to watching the outside as he went to speak.

"I get off of work at two. Meet me back here and I'll take you home. We'll talk about it then." He decided. I look at the time. It was only eleven at night, what was I to do for three hours?

"What do you suppose I do for three hours?" I asked with a small smirk gracing its way onto my lips. Max nodded outside.

"Go explore. You're new, learn the area. Get something to eat. Make friends." He answered. "If you need anything in the time I'll be in my office." He turned on his heels and went back into the back room where his supposed office was. Maria was ringing up a customer and looked my way with a small grin. I returned the gesture and left the building, marveling at the fact that there were more people walking around then before. Their heartbeats were all scrambled in rhythm, some beating rather slow, others extremely fast, probably from adrenaline, maybe from the various rides scattered along the boardwalk.

My throat started burning as I stood there, realizing I needed to feed soon since most of my energy left from the fly over here it took a tole on my blood intake. "Knew I should have fed in the last town." I mumbled to myself as I looked around, before returning to Max's Video. I walked up the Maria who was looking through the movies that people brought back. She noticed me and gave me a copy of the grin she gave as I left.

"Back already?" She asked with a chuckle, putting the stack of movies she held down.

"Actually I was wondering if there were any bars around here." I asked her, watching as her eyes become clouded in thought. She was like that for a few moments before snapping her fingers and her eyes came back to the normal look.

"There's one across the street. It's probably the closest one you'll find around here. I think the names...I don't think it actually has one. Everyone just calls it the Pool Place, since there's a few pool tables there. I don't think I've been there a few times after work. It's pretty dark in there so be careful" She explained. "If you don't like it you can come back, I'll think of a few more around here." I nodded to her and thanked her before walking out for the second time, this time hopefully not coming back before two o'clock.

I followed the brief directions Maria had given, though she was pretty much right about the bar being right across the street. It was directly across from the boardwalk, connecting on one side of the place to another store. Lucky for me it had an ally on the other side and it seemed the ally went far back. I smirked as I entered it, hearing the sounds of pool cues hitting the balls and hearing groans of men as they didn't hit their targets and laughs from their friends as they mocked the failed shots. I noticed the small area was dimly lit and full of men with few women who I only guessed were wives or girls they bought for that night. Most of the girls were sat cross legged on stools next to their men who stood next to them. Pool tables were in lines in the middle of the place as booths and tables were set up around them. The dark wooded floor slightly creaked under the weight of everyone.

I headed over to the bar, scanning the area for someone who looked decent. That was a hard task in a joint that had men mainly from the ages thirty to maybe fifty. They all looked rather gruff and a girl next to them, meaning they wouldn't be into leaving with me. Once over to the bar the bartender looked up at me with a smirk.

"Well, it's not everyday we get a girl alone in here." He stated. He looked about mid forties and his dark eyes scanned over me, stopping at various points to stare until he decided he was done. "What can I get for you?" I tilted my head to mock deep thought.

"Surprise me." I said, "I'm not too picky." The bartender nodded briefly and started making some concoction, mixing various drinks together and handing it to me.

"Here you go, doll." He said with a wink. I smiled slightly, trying to be polite and took it. I leaned against the bar as he went to get something for someone else who arrived. My eyes scanned over the people, the bar being the a good vantage point for seeing everything going on. Most of the seats were empty besides a group of four in one booth who were rather loud. I then noticed a lone male in one on the booths, messing with a glass he had for his drink. I smirked and started walking over to him, examining him. His heartbeat was normal, which was good. I really didn't feel like having a startled meal tonight.

"Can I sit here?" I asked with a sweet voice, pointing to the empty sides of the booth. He looked up from his drink and to me, his green eyes were confused and he looked around. Obviously confused on why I didn't just sit in one of the many open tables. He still nodded, dragging his eyes back to his drink. His blonde hair covered his eyes from view. "Are you alone tonight?" I asked, keeping the sweet voice. He nodded again. "What's a handsome male like you doing all alone in a bar like this?"

He looked up again, locking eyes with me. "Had nowhere else to be." He replied shortly. I sighed and look around, noticing the group of four that were being loud now were quieter and as I looked at them they all turned back around. I returned my gaze back to the guy in front of me. He was analyzing my face.

"I know the feeling." I murmured so only he could hear it. "I'm Aileen." I gave a smile and leaned in closer him. He shifted in his seats, clearing not used to female attention. _'Aw, he's shy.' _I thought to myself, keeping my smile and letting it show in my eyes as well. A tactic Marlene showed me to do, she said it always helped gain trust if you looked genuine, even showing the effects of it when she went to feed.

"I'm Corey." He introduced, now avoiding my eyes at all cost. His heartbeat was starting to beat faster than before. I giggled at him, watching as his eyes kept the confusion in them.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, did something happen tonight?" I asked, cursing myself as I realized my throat was still burning slightly. I ran a hand through my brown hair, stopping many times as it held many tangles. I was still leaned close to him and rested my head onto my palm, watching him fidget in his seat. I held pseudo sympathy in the face, letting the corners of my mouth fall and face relax.

"It's just been a bad time. I don't really feel like explaining." He replied, looking at my face but not my eyes.

"How would you feel if I told you I knew how to make you feel better?" I questioned. He raised his eyebrows, looking towards the door. "How about we get out of here." It was more a statement then questions but I still never let my eyes leave his face. He hesitated but eventually stood up. I smiled and followed him out the door. Eyes were boring into my back and I turned around. Those four men were all looking at me. I stopped and raised my eyebrows at them. Three of them turned back around but one kept watching me. I couldn't see much with the dim lights and him being so far away, but I could see his blonde hair was extremely wild and I thought back to the guy on the motorcycle from earlier today. I gave him a smirk and I could see him copy it before I turned my attention back to the matter at hand. I followed...Corey out the door and watched him look around. He was paranoid. I took his arm and started leading him to the ally.

"I think we'll need a little privacy. I don't like doing this in the open." I explained and he followed blindly. We made our way to the back and I pushed him against the wall and he started to take off his jacket and tried to take off his shirt, his heartbeat keep going at what seemed like three hundred beats a minutes, okay that might be a slight exaggeration but whatever. I stopped him and instantly attacked his neck, letting my true nature show through. My fangs slid into his skin as I felt the blood start seeping out of the wound. I sucked him dry and threw him into the nearest garbage can and set it on fire. Not before looking at his eyes, they were all glossed over and lifeless. I smirked at my work before turning around to come face to face with the blonde from the bar.

* * *

**So heres the new chapter this week. Sorry for not doing this yesterday like I had planned, but better late than never. Plus I had no motivation yesterday or ideas, this honestly came maybe three minutes before I started to write it. **

**Also thanks for the reviews on the first official chapter, I didn't expect 6 reviews by now, so thank you all! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you next week! **


	4. Chapter 3

Crap crap crap , I moved to run, being the only instinct I had in this type of the situation. Maybe he was a vampire hunter? Probably not, but you never know with the people around here. I'm sure some of them are killers in their own rights. As I went to run I felt two arms grip my wrists and I started thrashing to get out of their hands.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" The exclaimed. "Calm down, girl! I'm not going to hurt you!" I heard a smirk in his voice and that only made struggle more. The guy let go of my wrists and I flew back a few steps because of the force of my attempted escape. "There's no reason to leave, I just wanted to ask you some things." I stopped moving and looked at him, he was the guy on the bike, and the guy from the bar. His eyes flicked with remembrance when he saw me still. "Hey you're the chick from before. Not many girls have denied my offer of a ride before." He chuckled as I glared at him, remember him from before. His hair was still just as wild. He was pale and had some sort of excited energy about him. His black jacket laid lazily over his black mesh shirt and his white ripped up pants.

"Can I help you or are we here to make small talk?" I asked sharply. His grin never left his face as he laughed again. It seemed to be a genuine one as well.

"Well me and my buds saw you in the bar and you peaked our interest." He explained. I rolled my eyes and looked up a the sky, the stars were almost non-existent with all the lights shining around.

"So you decided to follow me after I left?" I questioned, returning my gaze to him.

"Well I wanted to see what you were up to. You clearly didn't know that guy." He pointed to the slight flames still dancing over the body. "And I wanted to make sure you were okay. Plus David told me to come out here and see what was up." He wasn't human. His heartbeat was to slow to keep him alive. His eyes were too focused, clearly seeing what others couldn't. "I don't know what I was expecting though. Certainly not _this, _or maybe he did, I don't know. I don't think David will be to happy with this either." He rubbed the back of his head.

"So you do whatever this...David..tell you to? Why does it matter what he's happy with?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

"Well you see, hes a bit more of the territorial type and this," He motioned to our surroundings, "And everything in Santa Carla is our territory." He explained. I nodded slowly and raised a brow.

"So is it a problem that I'm here? Because trust me, it isn't exactly ideal for me either."

"You see, that's why David wants to meet you." He said with a chuckle. "Probably be best if we did that now actually. He can be a little...impatient. Actually he's already telling me to hurry up." He pointed up to his head. "The only reason to hate hearing their thoughts. Well that and hearing Dwayne talking about some book he read recently." I noticed he always kept a grin on his face and he eyes never lacked any emotion. I started walking outside of the ally hearing his jog to catch up with me. "So that's a yes right?"

I looked back at him, watching as he kept a few steps behind me. "Well there's only one way out of this place and I'm sure as hell not going to the boardwalk right now. So does that answer your question?" He laughed and we entered the bar again. He made a straight line to his friends and I followed him, looking at the three other friends of his. Two more blondes and the brunette. Sure enough they were the guys from the attempted pick up earlier. Now that I could see them properly and actually had no reason to leave them, I could see their faces a bit better, though the bad lighting would have made it harder if not for enhanced vision.

One blonde had pulled a chair up to the table, placing it by the center of the table to make an empty seat it one of the booths. His had a platinum blonde mullet and slightly intimidating blue eyes. I swear one look and they would pierce your soul. Hes the one who had the girl on his bike from before. His attire consisted of all black, shocker. A black trench coat over a black shirt with black pants and black boots. Clearly he was the most creative of the group. He had a feeling of importance as if he was the leader of the group. He was probably the David that was spoken of before.

The next blonde was clearly the youngest in their group. His hair was like the leaders only more curly. His eyes seemed young and we're as piercing as the other ones. He had a white tank top underneath his rather cool looking jacket than had many patches covering it, as if it was a canvas covered in paint. He lacked any type of feeling the others did seem like he would know something you don't with his Cheshire like grin he had while biting his thumb nail.

The last male was the only brunette. He seemed much like the quiet, stoic type of them all. His dark eyes showed almost no emotion, but if they had I wouldn't be able to tell what it was. This one lacked a shirt and only wore a leather jacket over his torso. He was dressed much like the others in the way of clothing but the main difference was he wasn't as pale, Native American possibly?

"Boys, this is...actually I don't think I ever got your name." The wild blonde said, scratching the back of his head as he got a look from the possible David.

"Well for one you never asked. Two I wouldn't want to give it to you anyway. Thirdly, you never told me yours either." I replied, trying to find something to look at around the bar. It looked like everyone else left so I looked at the clock that hung over the wall, _1:12. _Hm, I didn't think I took THAT long out there. I heard one of the men chuckle slightly before I noticed that the one who found me in outside took a seat in the open booth and patted the spot next to him.

"Come on, girl. We don't bite." He said cheekily, laughing at this own joke. "I'll introduce you to everyone." I hesitated, feeling all their eyes on me but sat down anywhere, sitting on one of my legs out of habit. I always found it easy to get up off of one leg in bars like this, makes for an easy getaway than having to scoot slightly. My pack mates always made fun of me for it, saying it made me look like I was handicapped, but as leader, Victoria always made them stop, saying something along the lines that it was rude or something. "That's David," He pointed over the man sitting to my right in the normal chair. "Marco," He moved on the younger looking guy. He gave a slight smile and a wave. "The brooding one over there is Dwayne." He nodded his head in acknowledgement. "And the most awesome one that found you would be Paul." He introduced. I looked over to Paul and he looked about the most kicked back you could be in a booth with another person in it.

"So I'm sure Paul's told you about this being our territory." Davids voice kicked me out of my train of thought and I averted my eyes over to his and I nodded.

"Yeah, and you see the only problem with that is that I don't really care." I responded and watched his eye narrow slightly. "Trust me, if I had the choice I wouldn't be here."

"Yeah, well you see, I don't exactly want to have to deal with you the way we do with others. So I'm going to give you an option. Get off of our territory, or we'll kill you." David said, looking straight into my eyes.

I felt the booth shift and saw Paul sit up straighter with his elbows on the table. His face changed slightly from his usual cheery demeanor. I looked back to David, "Again, I don't exactly have a choice to be here. If I could leave, I would. But I can't so I would love to see you try to kill me." I replied with a glare of my own and a smirk. Victoria always told me to never show fear. Especially in the presence of others like us. He returned the smirk and looked at the rest of the boys. I followed his gaze and they were all looking at his right back. Dwaynes face never changed, Paul looked like he was fighting something, and Marco looked confused. I tugged on the sleeve of my cardigan and looked at the clock again, _1:21. _Damn, I was hoping time would be on my side today and go faster than normal. Guess the hands of time truly never spin for anyone.

I sighed and moved to get up, but a hand blocked my path. David held on to the back of the booth and blocked my way out. I raised my eyebrows and looked at him, his smirk held a mocking tone to it. "Going somewhere?" He asked, the tone in his smirk matching his voice. I sat back down. "It's rude to leave in the middle of a conversation you know."

"Well I thought we were done here, but clearly I've been mistaken." I replied, leaning my head on the back of the booth and staring up at the ceiling. I felt a knee brush my own and I moved my gaze to the other blonde next to me, his grin was back on his face and for some reason I was let put off from it than before. In all honesty I prefered him grinning instead of being serious, it was a change from the mocking of David.

"Well we introduced ourselves, it's only fair you introduce yourself." David stated, leaning back in his chair. I rolled my eyes at him.

"To be fair, you didn't introduce yourself, Paul did. Besides it doesn't matter if it's fair or not. I'm sure we all know life isn't fair." I snapped at him but his face never changed.  
"Well we need to know what to call you, don't we?" He questioned.

"Not really, I mean, unless you actually want to keep me around, theres not actual point to it." I answered with bored tone.

"Well it would be polite to know why all the sudden you're on our territory without explanation."

"Oh? Who named it yours exactly? Do you own the town? I'm sorry I didn't see your names on the welcome sign." I said with sarcasm gracing every word. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have places to go." I pushed his arm down from where it kept me from leaving before and fixed my cardigan from where it fell from my shoulder and then walked out of the door.

* * *

**AN: OKAY SO IM SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN UPDATES ON ANY OF MY STORIES. BUT I HAD TESTING AND THINGS HAPPENING THIS WEEK SO I PROMISE TO UPDATE NEXT WEEK. Okay now that thats over, I do apologize for my lack of writing but writers block also decided to take place. Also for anyone wondering about The Midnight Family there will be an update today or tomorrow I promise! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, David talks most but whatever, I needed them to meet and things. It leads up to next chapter so I hope it's not too OOC for him and I enjoy writing Aileen tbh**

**Please help me out and review it so I know if you guys like it or not. **


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: So sorry about the wait! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

I walked back to Max's Video store. The boardwalk was still full of sights and sounds, probably even more people surprisingly, I guess it's hard to run out of food here. I remembered where the store was an entered, almost running into Max as he was adjusting his coat.

"Well isn't this is just perfect timing?" I asked, turning around and following Max to his car.

"I'm just glad you can tell time and return safely." Max replied as he opened the passenger's side door for me. I gave him a smile.

"Well aren't you still a gentleman." I stated, getting into the car and got my comfortable, after putting on my seatbelt of course. It may not be needed, but it's like my mom used to say. Safety first. Shame she didn't think about that when she was out partying with her coworkers and her car hit head on with some other driver. I tried to suppress the thoughts. Now was not the time for this.

"So Aileen," Max started as he turned the key into the ignition. "Where are the others? I assume that Victoria wouldn't let you cross the country alone. At least not while you're still young." I looked out the window, watching as the scenery flew back behind me, soon more trees popped up and the only people on the road were the ones driving.

"I think it would be better to talk at your house. I don't think I've ever even been there but the others would always talk about it. They said it reminded them of home." I answered him, trying to delve less and less into the topic of my, now dead, sisters.

Max chuckled, his grip on the steering wheel lessened slowly. I hadn't even known he was tense in the first place. The tenseness returned when the revving of motorcycles sounded from behind us. Right then and there I stopped being sad to pray to whatever God would listen, please don't be those from the bar. Not that they weren't good company. Hell the wild blonde was pretty cool, but now was not the time. I looked out the back window and there was no one behind us. "Marlene gave me decorating tips to make it more…hip. I don't think I understood what she was saying most of time. I should probably get back with the times."

This caused me to chuckle and forget about the sounds from before. "She wouldn't let any of us decorate the "living room". She said every time we tried to bring new furniture in that it never complimented each other."

"I might have to have her come by and help me with that then." The rest of ride was filled with Max trying to make small talk, only with me giving short answers.

Max pulled into his driveway which was connected to a small gate that led to his house. It was quaint. As we both got out I saw Max open the backseat door and heard Thorn pop out from behind him. I never even noticed he was back there. I followed Max into his home and looked around. I could see why Marlene said this house wasn't hip. The furniture didn't match. The couch was a shade of dark green while a love seat was a pale blue color. Earthy tone I guess? The walls were an off white and the floors were a dark wood. Papers littered the coffee table that sat in the middle of the room with the other furniture placed around it. Max and I sat down, me on the couch and him on the love seat.

"So what is so important it couldn't have been spoken about before?" Max asked with a fatherly voice. One thing I favored about Max was his nature, it was that of a parent. It was like he was our actual father instead of sire.

I took a breath, "I don't know how to tell you this, so I guess that it's better just to come out with it. The rest of the girls…they…well…they're dead." I looked down at my shoes as I heard a shape intake of air.

"How?"

"Vampire hunters. They found out where we lived and decided to attack us. Luckily the idiots didn't realize they planned their mission at night. They were idiots for that, but I guess it saved my life. If it wasn't for that then I wouldn't be here and you wouldn't know this information." I answered. "I wish I could have done something, but Victoria told me to run. She was getting attacked. I _could_ have done something! But no. I ran away like a coward." If I were human I would be crying about now.

"It's better that you're alive. It's better to keep one alive then none." Max assured. "If they were strong enough to destroy those three, as a young vampire, you couldn't have done anything that would have saved them."

I covered my face with my hands and rested my elbows on my knees and sighed. "I'm honestly relieved that you lived. I could have gone a few years without realizing anything happened. You can't blame yourse-" Max was cut off by the door opening and four men walking in.

"Hey we're here for that monthly "checkup" you like to do or whatever!" That voice. Oh no. I pulled my face out of my hands and looked over at them. "Whoa! It's bar girl!" The Paul shouted, nudging…Marco was it?


	6. Chapter 5

My eyes flickered between Max and the group of men, landing back onto the oldest vampire who sat back in his seat, already looking mentally drained. "You know these four?" I asked, an eyebrow raised.

"More importantly," David interjected, "you know her?" Max took a deep breath, judging how to access the situation. Clearly this wasn't something he thought how to deal with. "She's why we actually came by." The four made themselves comfortable, Paul sitting a little too close for comfort, which he seemed to be trying to do as he chuckled at the displeasure on my face.

"I was wondering why you decided to actually show up for once." Max stated as I stood up and crossed the room to keep distance between myself and the others seeing amusement peek on each face that watched me move. "I guess this moment would have to come sooner or later so no time like the present. Even though you seem like you've already gotten to know each other. Aileen this is -"

"So that's your name!" Marco shouted, pointing a finger in my direction. I nodded slowly, "Yes, it is. You must be the smart one in your group." Sarcasm laced the words but the small blonde still seemed slightly proud. Max cleared his throat before continuing,

"_Anyway,_ these are my sons, David, Dwayne-"

"Marco and Paul." I finished for him turning my attention to the art hung on the wall. It matched the decor- bland, but that was my sire for you. As gentle, boring and human like as a vampire could be. "Like you've said, we've kind of already met."

"How did you all meet exactly?" Max seemed like he didn't really want to know the answer, a slight worried tone in his voice. Just as I moved to speak, a certain wild haired blonde beat me to it. Care to guess which one?

"She drained a dude dry!" Paul exclaimed, "It was quite a shock to see, such a simple girl in a bar like that." He shook his head like he didn't believe it and leaned back in the couch as he kept telling his story. "Hell, if David over here didn't tell me to go check her out I wouldn't have looked twice."

"That's not what you were thinking." Marco joked, getting a playful punch in the arm by Paul. A grin even appeared on the face of Dwayne who had stood stoic the entire time they've been in the house. If it wasn't for the slightly intimidating feature of his eyes I would have forgotten he was even in the room.

David on the other hand, he wasn't in such a mood for the joking banter coming from the blondes. His eyebrows were furrowed as he pulled out a cigarette from his jacket and lit it. Taking a drag and hitting the ash into an ashtray, that Max made sure to push his way with a disagreeing face, he narrowed his eyes at the man.

"So do you want to explain the fact that you've turned others? Or do you want to keep it a secret like you done for how ever many years shes been around?"

"Thirty years. But I don't look a day over twenty." I said with a smirk of my own, the comment getting a few chuckles around of the room, no amusement came from the piercing blue eyes that glared in my direction. I held my hands up in surrender and stepped around the room, taking in each item that was delicately placed around the living room. "Besides I wasn't even the oldest."

"So there's more? What, every time you went out of the city you decided to change someone? Is it a way to keep a piece of you somewhere? Or have a fallback plan?" David's voice started to raise, getting more and more tense by the minute.

"You need to calm down." Max followed in suit, voice raising as he was channeling the sire in him. "If you want the truth, yes I've change others. It doesn't matter much now though, all of my children are now in this room." I stopped, eyes peering down to the hardwood, feeling the room get tense as if something was bound to happen.

"What happen? The rest of them decide it wasn't worth it and step in the sun? Walk into a church? Stake themselv-"

"Don't talk about them like that.." My voice came out small. "They didn't do anything like that." A smirk finally appeared on Davids face as we finally locked eyes.

"Strike a nerve sweetheart?" He mocked, only growing more and more smug with the glare I shot at him. If looks could kill, I wanted him dead. But I could only wish. "Did they happen to be friends of yours? Did _you_ kill them?" His head tilted as if he was intrigued.

"You should stay out of the things you have no need sticking your nose in." I stated, emotionless turning back to paintings.

"Yeah David, you should probably cool it." Paul said, voice lacking the jokes that seemed to fall out before.

"Do I take orders from you?" I couldn't tell who David was talking to, rolling my eyes I gripped a small statue in my fist, letting various jagged edges try to push through, only to get the sounds of it cracking from the force. "I want to know what the girl did? _Throw _them in the sun? Personally stake them? Did you enjoy their screams as they felt the betrayal? Or did you take the cowards way out and do it while they slept?"

Something snapped, with the help of vampire reflexes I grabbed the closest item near me, the small statue from before and threw it at the man. It bounced off his skull and fell to the ground, shattering from the damage already made to it.

Tables turned as I had no time to react to being forced against the wall, face to face with the true monster than David was. His face contorted into his vampire form. Both hands wrapped around my neck held me in place as his face was drenched in anger, if I hadn't already been provoked by him I would have found his terrifying.

"You want to do that again?" A growl ripped through his throat.

"David!" Max yelled, sire voice breaking through his usual gentle tone. The three brothers rushed to the scene, trying to rip the man off from the intense stare off that was happening. Both of us too proud to give in. I wouldn't give the satisfaction of apologizing or begging for what was left of my life to be saved. He wouldn't let go.

What felt like a lifetime passed as the three pulled him off, trying to push him out of the door and yelling their goodbyes as David clashed against them. I slide down the wall with a thud, gazing at the broken statue on the floor before looking up an exhausted Max.

"I'll buy you another one of those."

* * *

**Guess who's back after (almost) 2 years**


	7. Chapter 6

One week passed since the incident in Max's living room. I spent my time familiarizing myself with the boardwalk, checking out each small shop that hid behind corners. Making friends with the locals, if you call draining several dry making friends that is. Most of them being the so called "Surf Nazi's" that stray too far from drunken parties on the beach. Lucky for me, not so lucky for them.

I tried to keep my distance from the four other vampires that roamed the Santa Carla boardwalk, it wasn't hard when Paul and Marco could be heard from far down the walkways. Catcalling passerby's and yelling in general made them easy to steer clear from. The group never seemed to wander off from each other so I had no need to worry about Dwayne and David, also lucky for me. I really had no yearning for being slammed up against another wall.

The boardwalk was in full swing as the sun passed the horizon, the lights more vibrant and sounds more alive as freaks and the occasional normal person brushed against each other to get to their destination. Some to the concert venue, the beach, rides, or just to stroll around, some trying to get laid.

Seeing four motorcycles lined up near the entrance made me stiffle a laugh, but at the same time made me put my guard up. The guard didn't last long as I spotted the group leaned up against a railing near a few food stalls. I turned a corner, ducking behind a few people to keep myself hidden. Precautionary measures, I would tell myself.

Crying made it's way in my ears, it wasn't uncommon to hear a child cry, especially near the fair games. But these cries sounded different, familiar even. Loneliness that couldn't be heard unless you've done it yourself.

"God, I'm pathetic." I mumbled as I scanned over the area, looking for a sign of any possible suspect. It wasn't hard when a young boy stood off to the side in the shadows alone. His clothes tattered and hair choppily long, was he a runaway? Kidnapped? Some place for a kid to be. The closer I got to him the more I could see, slight dirt smudged on his face made him only look more rugged...and even more familiar. It wasn't that I knew him, but I was him once.

I approached him slowly, not wanting to spook him out any further than he seemed to already be. "Are you okay?" I asked, kneeling down to get eye level with him, keeping at least three feet bewteen us. His eyes glassy and slight snot ran down his nose. "It's a stupid question right? Something must be wrong if you're crying." I didn't move closer to him but offered a smile that he returned back in a small portion. "What happened?"

Just as his mouth moved I was pushed out of the way by a young girl who looked maybe eighteen. She crouched down, pulling the boy closer to her chest.

"Laddie where have you been? Oh I've been so worried! I thought you were gone forever." She spoken in a hushed whisper, as if not to let anyone hear her besides the boy. Which would have worked if it weren't for the vampire hearing that. She sounded as if she was genuinely worried about him. The boys eyes flickered between me and the girl, causing her to look up and lock eyes with my own. She was off, _something_ about her was off. The kid too. My head had been too caught up with wanting to help the kid that I hadn't noticed before. _What was it? _

The girl stood, brushing off her gypsy skirt and rested a hand on the boy, _Laddies_, shoulder. Her wild brown hair made her face stand out against the curls. Her dark eyes scanned me over before pressing her lips into a small smile. It wasn't reciprocated.

"Thank you for trying to help my brother here. He likes to wander off occasionally-"

"Shouldn't you watch him better then?" I asked, raising a brow and tilting my head slightly. "If he likes to wander off he could actually get lost. Have you noticed the people around here? There not exactly the best people for a child to get lost with." My voice was cold as each word left my mouth. I guess it isn't too far fetched for a kid his age to wander off. But at the same time she should have been paying more attention.

"I can't watch him twenty four seven, I do my best." She said, eyes wide seemingly shocked a stranger would say such things. "He's a kid, kids see things far away they want and go. What's it any business to you anyway?" I could tell she was trying to mimic the coldness, trying to sound at least somewhat intimidating. I won't lie, it made me laugh. This only confused the girl further,

"I don't like seeing kids cry." I stated, "Or get lost. Pay more attention to your brother." I offered a smile down to the child, not looking back up to the girl but instead turning on my heel and walking off.

Luck wasn't so much on my side as a few feet away stood the four men that I had tried to keep from meeting. They seemed to have seen the whole scene, hearing every word and watching every move. "You got a soft side for kids or something?" David smirked, tossing his cigarette onto the ground and stomping it out with his boot.

"What's it matter to you?" I asked, crossing my arms and trying to keep some distance between myself and the men.

"Oh it doesn't matter. What _does_ is that you're still here." He stated, taking a step forward which only made me take a step back.

"Oh is that your problem? Me still being here? You thought the little scene you caused would make me run home?" I played my own little smirk, narrowing my eyes as he only chuckled.

"She's got spunk," Paul laughed, "I like it."

"Well I was hoping you'd be smart enough to." David ignored his brother, taking another step closer. This time I didn't move back. Tension seemed to raise with each passing minute. Replays of last week flashed through my head but this time I wouldn't hesitate to fight back. If David thought one attack and a few empty threats could run me off, he was so wrong. "I'm actually being nice here, I don't usually offer trespassers to leave without a scratch."

"You pushed me against a wall, had I needed to breath I could have passed out." I commented, "I think we're past that."

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into." Now it really was the scene from before, still too proud to tear my eyes away from the blue that tried to pierce inside my mind.

"Oh, bite me."


End file.
